1. Field of the Invention
The present inventive concept relates to a method of managing, by an image forming apparatus, a log-in to a cloud-based application, and an image forming apparatus to perform the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cloud service indicates a service by which a user may store content, such as documents, music files, images, or the like, in a cloud server and then may download content to a device, such as a smartphone, or may upload at least one piece of content to the cloud server.
Recently, the cloud service has become widely used and thus may be used in various types of devices, and in particular, a multi-functional device enabled for network communication may use the cloud server through a cloud-based application installed therein. For example, an application, such as a Google Docs application, may be installed and executed in the multi-functional device, and then the multi-functional device may upload a document file, which is scanned by the multi-functional device, to the cloud server or may download a document that is stored in the cloud server and then may output the document.
In order to use the cloud-based application in the multi-functional device, the user has to log in to the multi-functional device via a multi-functional device account and then log in again via an account of an application. However, it is inconvenient for the user to be required to input text to repeat a log-in process whenever the user uses an application in the multi-functional device. Also, after the user logs into the multi-functional device, the user may want to easily use applications without separate log-in processes, and thus, there is an increasing demand for a technology capable of satisfying user needs.